


A little great gift – Samuel Drake x Reader- One Shot NSFW

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: This is your birthday, and there is your gift





	A little great gift – Samuel Drake x Reader- One Shot NSFW

You would never have thought that being the nanny of little Cassie would bring you so many things. At first you had come to the house of Mr. Drake and Mrs. Fisher to attend a restless little baby while both parents were taking a night off of their parental duties. Then, thanks to your incredible ability to take care of her and leave her so calm, it began to repeat the nights in that you stayed with the little girl. It also began to be usual see the parents return well late at night, something cheerful, accompanied by another man, bigger, more shocking, funniest even. You soon discovered that he was Samuel, Nathan’s older brother, and he was much more fun, attractive and appetizing that the young Drake.

Now you really wanted to take care of that girl, to be able to spend time looking at him, to him and his tattoos, his figure, his eyes, hear his voice, feel the aroma of man and smoke which he left behind. That man was revolutionizing each and every one of your hormones, left your skin boiling, sweaty hands and certain private parts soaked.

Nevertheless, frustrated you that were only in the plane of dreams and secrets. Samuel would never have anything to do with you, especially since the difference in age was more than evident. He could be your father, easily. And he might look at younger women, but you were too young by his standards.

Even so, you never missed the opportunity to talk a little with him, fool around, flirt a little, and dream continually with him. Dreaming was free.

For a few days ago you had taken care of Cassie, again. The parents had returned late, again, and with a few extra drinks, again. And Samuel had appeared with them, a little drunk too, again. You talked a little with him, and between thing and thing, you mentioned that your birthday would be soon. Something that seemed to you unimportant, it had been talk to speak.

But now it was really your birthday, you had returned from a party with your friends, you had drink some alcohol, even though you never did, so you were on the sofa in your house, a little silly even with yourself, even in your party clothes, a little wrinkled.

You heard someone knock on the door, something strange for those hours of the night, at midnight. You got up, grumbling, thinking that you wanted to go change your clothes, the dress tightened on your ass.

You opened the door, carefully, and you saw Samuel, standing with a couple of beer bottles in hand. You stood still, without even greeting him, a little overwhelmed by the fact that he was in your house, when you never told him where you lived.

\- Hello- He smiled.

\- ¿H-hello?- You hesitated.

\- Happy Birthday little girl.

\- ¿Thank you?

\- Nice dress- He looked at you from head to toe.

\- ¿Thank you?- You repeated.

\- Yes, I know…- He smiled- I may have asked Elena and she told me where you live, or I may have stolen information from elsewhere, it does not matter.

He handed you a bottle, seeing that you deny gently.

\- No, thanks- You said- I’ve drink too much today.

\- ¿I can pass?

You stepped away from the door like a spring. Of course you let him pass. You saw him come in, pass close to you with its peculiar warm aroma. You gently smell, delighting you.

\- ¿Did you just smell me?- He turned to look at you.

A slight scream came out of your mouth and your face turned furious red. Supposedly you had smelled SOFTLY. Supposedly. Maybe it had not been so smooth.

\- N-no- You whispered- ¿It was the… door?

\- ¿The door smelled me?- He smiled.

\- The… Hinges…

\- Beautiful- He laugh softly- You’re very evident…

\- ¿What? ¿What?

Drake reached into his pocket, he pulled it out and hit it hard on the chest. Now he had a big red ribbon in his chest.

\- Your present- He smiled.

\- ¿What?- You still did not understand.

\- Good heavens… Don’t play that now, as if I had not seen you flirt me the sufficient times, or as if I had not met your eyes fixed on me, nor any of that. I don’t quite understand why you fix your eyes in someone so old to you, but hey… If it’s what you like, here I am.

\- ¿Seriously?

\- If you don’t want it, I’m leaving…- He walked to the door.

\- ¡No! ¡No!- You got in his way.

\- ¿You don’t want me or you don’t want me to go?

\- ¿What implies this… gift?- You looked at him as you touched the ribbon to his chest.

\- What the birthday girl wants… Dinner, some massages, gifts, money…

\- Oh…- You murmured with slight disappointment.

\- You want sex ¿Don’t you?

You timidly nodded, looking away.

\- You are extremely young for me, you know- Samuel whispered, taking your waist- A little more and it would be illegal… ¿Why me and not someone younger?

\- ¿Do you want me to compare you and mention the differences between a young boy who still does not know how to use his penis, and an already formed man who has experience in this?

\- You’ve been thinking about this for a long time, for what I see- He caressed your back.

\- Yes…- You touched his toned chest.

\- If the lady wants it…

One of his hands took the zipper of your dress and lowered it slowly, caressing while the whole back which was exposed, just to let it fall to the ground and look at you completely.

\- ¿Without underwear?- He murmured- Wow…

\- Sam…

\- ¿Yes?- He hugged you tightly.

\- ¿Do you have condoms?

\- Inspect me…

Your hands traveled through his pants, stroking the pockets. You felt his lighter, before going to the back pockets, to caress his ass and pull out a strip of 5 condoms.

\- I have more in the car- He whispered in your mouth.

You quickly devoured his mouth, enjoying his thirsty tongue, his flavor, his hands that squeezed your skin, his muscles under the clothes, the firm bulge in his trousers.

Step by step, towards to your bed, Drake began to undress, only to be completely naked before your eyes.

\- God- You murmured, looking at him- You become more attractive with the seconds… You must turn crazy at more than one woman with your appearance of sexy daddy…

\- ¿And you?- He caressed your breasts- ¿Do you have such a fetish with me?

You bit your lips, nodding.

\- So…- He passed the empty condom pack between your breasts- ¿Will you be a good daddy girl?

\- Yes…

\- ¿Yes what?

\- Yes daddy…

\- Good girl…

He put you on all fours on the bed, kneeling behind you, caressing your buttocks, watching your wet pussy.

\- Naughty girl- He rubbed his glans between your lower lips- You can’t wait for me a little ¿Don’t you?

\- Mhm…

\- I’ll take care that you can’t stop having orgasms…

Drake entered firmly, forcing you to give a slight groan tinted with surprise. His thick cock had slipped deliciously even the deepest.

\- It fit- He grunted- It fits perfectly…

With his heavy hands he clung to your waist, hammering your inside with a strong, firm rhythm, slightly rough. Your eyes rolled back, fascinated in how he felt, in the way that he had to fuck you. It was better than you expected, certainly much better that any boy of your age, and it was evident that your long moans corroborated it.

\- Look at you- He laugh softly, increasing the speed, noticing how your inside beating- ¿So little time and you’re already so close?

\- ¡Oh God!- You shiver- ¡Daddy!

\- It’s okay, little girl- He move harder- You can cum, come on…

You buried your face in the sheets, giving long trembling moans which emerged with a powerful orgasm. You were still with your face down, feeling that he had not stopped his thrusts not even a little.

\- Good girl- He grunted- Happy Birthday… You need a few “gifts” more…

\- ¿H-how many?- You trembled.

\- Until you say stop… It depends on you…

\- ¿And if… I don’t say to stop?

\- Then until either of us faints… I can use my hands and my mouth, so even if I had no condoms…

\- Oh… Daddy…- You smiled.

\- Let’s hope you don’t end voiceless for screaming it- He smiled.

And in reality, you stayed voiceless. After hours feeling him give you pleasure in so many ways that you had lost count, spending all the condoms, feeling your pussy burn slightly. The sun was starting to rise when your breath lightly returned to your chest, cuddle in his torso, exhausted.

\- My legs hurt…- Samuel murmured, also with little voice and quite tired- And the butt too… We have to repeat it…

\- ¿S-seriously?- You looked at him.

\- But don’t tell Nathan… He’s going to kill me…

\- I can do that…- You laid your cheek against his chest.

\- We have a problem…

\- ¿Mmmm? ¿Which one?

\- We have to go buy more condoms…

You laughed lightly, that man was going to kill you with a heart attack.


End file.
